This invention relates to packages of the type generally comprising a shallow paperboard tray containing a number of identical generally cylindrical objects such as cans or bottles of beverages such as beer or soda, and encircled by a thin plastics material tube or wrap.
Generally, such packages although of considerable weight, are not provided with handles for more convenient carrying of the package when it is intended to be a retail package that a person would buy at a grocery store. Handles are often omitted because of excessive costs, or because they are difficult to add, or because the package may not securely contain the packaged objects in all of the possible handle carrying modes.